


Wherever You Will Go

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 7.11, Alternate Scene, Alternate Situation, Angst, Blanket scene, Border scene, FIx It, Fluff, M/M, Sad, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: “Having second thoughts?” Ian asks, Mickey taking a swig of beer.Mickey scoffs and looks at Ian. His sideways smile disappearing. “…maybe.”(Alternate takes on the blanket and border scene)





	Wherever You Will Go

 

__

_So lately, been wondering_  
_Who will be there to take my place_  
_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

 _If I could, then I would,_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

* * *

 

“Better get moving if we want to get to the border by morning.” Ian says hoarsely as Mickey takes a drag on the cigarette. 

“Doesn’t matter when we get there,” Mickey says exhaling the smoke and passing the light to Ian, "long as I keep the border patrol from recognizing me.”

“Having second thoughts?” Ian asks, Mickey taking a swig of beer.

Mickey scoffs and looks at Ian. His sideways smile disappearing. “…maybe.”

Ian’s brows furrow, not expecting that answer from the seemingly over confident Mickey. “What?”

“Nah it’s just… I’m leaving a lot behind, you know?”

Ian is silent unsure where Mickey is going with this.

“I’ll probably miss the weather.” Mickey grins but there’s a sadness to it. “I’ll miss my family…my kid.”  Mickey stops for second and breathes in. “You.”

It’s Ian’s turn to scoff. “Me? Mick I’m-“

Mickey shakes his head. “Come on, man. We both know you’re not actually coming with me.”

Ian opens and closes his mouth, wanting so badly to disagree, but knowing he’d be wrong to try. Don’t make it worse.

Ian looks down, hiding his face from Mickey.

“When you picked me up in the car I fully intended to-“ Ian breaks himself off not able to finish.

“I know.”

Though there was no way of knowing for sure if Mickey was really convinced.

“ ‘M sorry.”

Mickey nods. “Me too.” Mickey clears his throat after a few moments of silence. “You still gonna see me past the border?”

“Of course.”

Mickey smiles, looking towards Ian in a way to indicate it was okay. Ian gives a small smile back.

Mickey lays down on the blanket, Ian following soon after. They lay in silence, the crickets chirping being the only sound between them.  Their hands lay by each other, close enough but not quite touching.

Ian turns to Mickey who’s looking up at the night sky. He breathes in, swallowing down the pain of grief in his throat. He moves his fingers ever so slightly, gently grazing across Mickey’s, before sliding his fingers between Mickey’s. They lay in Mickey’s hands with no reaction from the brunette until Ian feels Mickey squeeze his hand tight, and wrap his fingers around Ian’s as well.

They never got to hold hands casually. Life never gave them peace enough to do the sweet things with each other normal couples get to do. In the private of their bedroom it was something they fell asleep doing. It gave Mickey so much comfort. Though now the small comfort it gave wasn’t nearly enough to last, it was enough for the moment.

As time passes Mickey stops staring up at the skies and looks back down to Ian. They lock eyes, both taking each other in under the moonlight. Mickey gives Ian a last reassuring smile before he scoots closer, moving his body into Ian.

“One last night?” Mickey tries to say lightly.

“Don’t say it like that.”

Mickey doesn’t answer back.

Ian shakes his head and wipes his eyes. He wraps his arms around Mickey, moving his body as close to him as possible. If this was their last night he wasn’t ever going to let himself forget the feel of Mickey‘s body around him.

 

But it won’t be the last.

It can’t be.

 

 

The next day they drive towards the border. Stopping mid way for some disguises, per Ian’s suggestion.

Mickey tried to talk him out of it but the redhead wasn’t having it.

 

Mickey hops out of the car fully dressed in whatever getup Ian picked out and puts on the finishing touches.

“Convincing?” Mickey asks turning to Ian who has already exited the car.

“Yeah.” Ian says softly. Mickey nods satisfied.

“Look uh…” Ian stops, taking something out of his pocket. “Here.”

“Fucks this?” Mickey asks taking the tiny envelope.

“The money. From the bank.”

“The mon-? No.” Mickey shakes his head. “No that’s your money.” He pushes the envelope back to Ian.

“No it’s yours. I got it out for you.”

“I can’t take this.”

“You need it more than I do. I took some out for a bus back home but other than that.”

“Ian, I can’t take this.”

Ian breathes in and looks deeply into Mickey’s eyes. “You’ve been there for me more than anyone else has. Just let me do this for you.”

Ian closes his hand around Mickey. Pushing the hand with the money towards Mickey. Mickey accepts it without arguing further and hides it in one of his pockets. He goes back over to the car, throwing his old clothes back in his bag in the trunk.

“Mickey…” Ian starts. If he doesn’t say it now he’ll never get to.

Mickey looks back towards him.

“I…” Ian looks down and then back up. “I love you.” He finally lets out, after all this time.

Mickey nods. “Just not enough to come with me.” 

Ian’s face looks pained at the suggestion.

“Hey it’s fine. I get it.” Mickey says, coming back to Ian, bringing him his bag. “Well,” Mickey says lightly. “I’d ask you to wait for me but we know how well that went last time.” Mickey jokes.

But Ian’s not having it and Mickey only wants to see that smile once more because who knows how long it will be before he can…if he can ever again.

Ian sighs. “I ever going to see you?” He asks desperately.

Mickey smiles sadly.

Ian runs his thumb on Mickey’s face, causing Mickey to turn away briefly. He takes one look at Ian’s pleading eyes before he locks lips with him. Their tongues dancing in each other’s mouth both desperately trying to hold on to the other, not wanting to let go but knowing they’d have to eventually. It’s what they always knew all along.

Mickey pulls away forcefully before it can get too much. He touches Ian’s cheek tenderly. “Don’t change your number, Gallagher.” He says before departing from Ian and it strangely gives Ian hope. Don’t change your number because I’ll be back. Don’t change your number so you can hear my voice again.

Mickey gets in the car and Ian watches him drive away towards border patrol. He hides out watching, waiting, hoping.

He breathes out when he sees Mickey make it past and a weight is lifted of him, not because Mickey is gone but because he’s safe. Or as safe as he will be regarding the situation Ian believed him to be in.

 

And as Mickey drives away from the love of his life and takes off his disguise before he drives up to border patrol he thinks maybe he won’t stay in Mexico forever. Maybe he will see Ian again. And maybe…just maybe he’ll tell Ian the real truth of his “escape” or the fact that it was all bullshit and he never escaped in the first place.

 

He knows it’s a little harsh, maybe a bit dramatic but he was pissed. He wanted to know how serious Ian was. Turns out he’s pretty serious just maybe not drop everything to move to another country illegally serious.

Which …fine.

And maybe Mickey just needed a small change of scenery from the cold windy Chicago life, needed a break from his reputation in a place where no one knew him. Maybe he just needed to be someone else for a little while and maybe he'll end up missing everything about himself.

 

* * *

 

 _And maybe, I'll find out_  
_A way to make it back someday_  
_To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days_  
_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_  
_Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_

**Author's Note:**

> ...to be continued?


End file.
